degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maya-Zoë Friendship
The conflict between Maya Matlin and Zoë Rivas began in Season 13 of Degrassi. Conflict History Season 13 In Summertime, Zoë walks into the classroom with the students going to Paris. There, she meets Tristan and Maya. Tristan immediately recognizes Zoë from the show West Drive. She invites him to attend a concert with her, which Maya accdentially invites herself on as well. Zoë sarcastically says she can come too. Zoë, Maya and Tristan are about to enter in the concert, and Zoë assures the bouncer that Tristan and Maya are with her. However, Maya is rejected from entering when the bouncer assumes she is underage (perhaps twelve) instead of the entrance age of at least thirteen. Maya asks Zoë for help, but Zoë just ignores her and goes on inside with Tristan. Maya is soon let in when meeting Miles who gives her and her friends backstage passes for the concert. Later, Miles, Maya, Zoë, and Tristan are seen backstage. When Maya retorts that she's the one who got them both backstage, Zoë remarks that her "boyfriend" was the one with the free access. When Tristan says that Maya always has "some poor guy on the hook," Zoë remarks that Maya is "one of those ''girls" and says that if Maya ditches him for some guy that she'll be right there with him; hinting that she intends to steal Tristan away from Maya as a best friend. Seeing the subtle imply, Maya reveals that her character is going to get killed off on the TV show she is known for on. She knows if for a fact since her sister Katie wrote it on her blog. Furious, Zoë purposely steps on Maya's foot, causing her to spill her water bottle onto the tech machine therefore putting concert on hold. A bouncer sees them and demands to know who they are. When Maya assures him that Miles is with the band, the bouncer reveals he actually isn't and calls for security. Zoë blames the entire mess on Maya, despite the fact she was actually the cause for everything. Miles' father comes and releases the group from the "concert jail". The next day, Zoë, Miles, Chewy, Tristan, and Maya get on the bus for Paris. After watching Maya telling Miles that she is going onto the trip for her and her friends, not him, Zoe asks Maya if she and Miles are going to hook up. Maya immediately says no and Zoë says "Awesome! Let's keep it that way", hinting that she is interested in Miles and wants Maya to stay out of the way. In 'All I Wanna Do, after arriving in Paris, it is shown that Maya and Zoë are roommates, along with Alli Bhandari. In '''My Own Worst Enemy, Zoë listens in on Maya and Tristan's conversation about Miles and asks them who they were talking about. Later, Maya and Tristan catch Miles and Zoë embracing each other, which upsets Tristan since he had developed feelings for Miles. As Tristan walks off, Maya stares at the couple for a moment longer. In About A Girl, Maya complains when Tristan stops going to class. He says he is sick, but is actually heartbroken over Miles and Zoë together. When Maya asks him for symptoms, he makes some up. Maya tells him its not like they are going to make out in class but as they walk in Zoë and Miles are, in fact, making out in class. Tristan tells Maya sarcastically that he is going to barf. Maya walks in to class and asks Winston to tell Miles to stop the PDA with Zoë. However, Winston turns her down on her suggestion. Later, Maya sees Zoë and Miles kissing from the balcony. Maya leaves the room and comes back with a bucket of water and Tristan is there. She tells him she is going to dose that flame, much to his glee, and pours the water off the balcony. It ends up spilling on Madame Cliquet, and Tristan and Maya get detention. Maya tells Tristan that at least they don't have to see them kiss in detention. In Cannonball, while looking for Tristan, Winston convinces Maya that she needs Miles to find Tristan because he speaks French and knows his way around Paris, they walk in to see Miles and Zoë sitting on his bed. Zoë calls Maya annoying, but Maya ignores her. She asks Miles for help but Miles, at Zoë's suggestion, makes Maya ask nicely in French for help while they both look amused. Miles then seems to push Zoë aside carelessly, eager to help Maya. Zoë says to Maya not to take too long with Miles and Maya says that she wants to get it over with as well. In class, Maya and Tristan are doing a presentation on the pillory as a form of public humiliation, and Maya suggests Miles try it out. When the bell rings, Maya and Tristan almost leave Miles stuck in the pillory. When Miles calls to be let out, Maya stays back and asks quietly why he was so nice to her the other day. Miles says she caught him on a good day. They stare at each other for a moment before Zoë interrupts, telling Miles he promised to take her out to a fancy restaurant. Miles seems slightly reluctant. Maya lets him out of the pillory, but before he leaves the classroom following Zoë, Miles tells Maya he'll see her around with a smile and looks at her as he walks out. In Honey, after Madame Criquet tells the class that they'll be going to a fancy French restaurant and should wear more formal attire, Zoë makes fun of Maya for wearing sneakers and having flat feet. Maya retaliates and makes fun of Zoë for wearing "hooker heels." Zoë turns back to Miles and says he looks hot and they kiss. At dinner, Zoë is angry that Miles finds Maya's dress flattering and openly throws her drink on Maya. As Tristan hurries with Maya to a bathroom to clean up her dress, Miles glares at her. While Tristan and Maya are out of the room, Miles breaks up with Zoë and she sits at another table and stares them down while crying. Miles warns Maya to "watch her back" and when Maya asks why, Miles hesitantly tells her that Zoë accused him of having feelings for her. Maya is visibly surprised and turns to look at Zoë, who is angrily in tears on the bus, she cries while starring down Tristan and Maya. In This Is How We Do It, Zoë walks into homeroom while Miles, Maya, and Tristan are talking about her and surprises them. Miles questions her on why she's attending Degrassi and then Mr. Perino walks in. He tells her to take her seat and she wants to leave because she doesn't want to be in a class with them. He tells her to chill out, which angers her and she splashes her coffee on him, shocking Maya and the rest of the class. The next day, Zoë overhears Miles, Maya, and Tristan talking when Tristan says that he wants to be on the basketball team. Zoë goes up to them and tells them that she's interested in being a cheerleader and says that maybe she can cheer for them. Miles tells her that they don't want any involvement with her and he and Tristan walk away. Maya looks at her with remorse and walks away. Zoë glares at them and walks away. In You Got Me, Maya, Miles and Tristan interrupt Zoë talking about Drew at the ticket table to purchase tickets for the dance. She is shocked when Zoë reveals she and Drew are together now, then tells her she'll see them both at the dance. At the dance, Maya is seen flirting with Miles when she notices Zoë and Drew slow dancing in front of them. She watches as Drew bugs out on Zoë and laughs when Miles makes fun of her. She is then flirting with Miles once again, this time in front of Zig. Zig waves at her and she awkwardly waves back. Zoë goes up to Zig and tells him that she plans to get back at Maya. After Miles and Zig leave, Maya goes up to Zoë and apologizes for laughing about Drew and feels she should have warned her since he screwed over her sister last year. She asks to be friends and her and Zoë make up and hug while Zoë smirks to herself. In You Oughta Know, Maya and Zoë are at Miles' party with Tristan. He tells them that Miles wants to take steriods and Zoë clearly doesn't care. Maya appears surprised and Tristan reminds her how steriods are terrible. She then implies to Tristan how he should just slip Miles fake drugs, referring to how her old West Drive character did the exact same thing. Maya starts getting annoyed when Zoe and Tristan talk about West Drive. In Everything You've Done Wrong, Maya tells Tristan that he shouldn't taken Zoë's advice of giving steroids to Miles. In Who Do You Think You Are, Zoë watches Maya perform in class and when Tristan remarks how she's "looking a little green", she insists she isn't jealous. Zoë claps for Maya when she's finished and compliments her afterwards. Zoë and Tristan then watch Miles asks Maya out, much to her obvious disdain, and then they both leave. In class, she walks in Maya and Tristan's conversation and they both tell her that Maya has a crush on Mr. Townsend in order to cover up the real person they were discussing. Zoë then offers to make a music video for Maya's song. Zoë then takes Maya and Tristan to the set of West Drive and introduces them to Oliver, who was a former co-star of her and will be starring with Maya in her video. Zoë tells them that the music video will be Maya taking off her clothes throughout the video until she's naked, which seems to concern Maya. However, she assures Maya it will be done in a tastefully artistic manner. They then go through with the music video and then Zoë shows the final product with Maya, Miles, and Tristan. When Maya sees her hate page following the video's release, Maya tries to convince Zoë to take the music video down, Zoë tells her that all publicity is good publicity and how celebrities do it all the time. In class, Zoë watches Maya storm out of the classroom after Damon is caught looking at the page on his phone and harasses Maya about it. In Barely Breathing, Maya and her mother talk with Mr. Simpson over how to handle the bullying. He says they do not tolerate bullying and have talked with the students. However, they cannot do anything about the FaceRange page and Maya says that despite all that they're doing, it will not make the bullying any better and walks out of the office. She meets up with Zoë outside the office as people continue to stare at her. Zoë asks if they found out who created the page and Maya says they haven't. Zoë comforts her and advises that she stay low for a little bit. Miles takes Maya to a hallway and meets up with an older girl who recognizes Maya from her video. Miles has payed her to find out who created the page of Maya's bullying. The girl goes through the process of explaining how she managed to crack the original user of the page before showing her laptop screen of the person who started her mass bullying. Maya looks down and comments, "I don't believe it". In school, Maya confronts Zoë and demands to know why she did what she did, believing they were friends. Zoë comes out and says that "friends don't steal friends boyfriends". Maya exclaims that she and Miles were not even dating. Zoë remarks, "Whatever, slut". Enraged, Maya takes Zoë's nail polish and spills it over her pants. Zoë asks if she knows how hard it is to get out nail polish, leading Maya to say, "Not as hard as it is to get out bitch!" Zoë pushes her and the two get into a cat fight which is interrupted by a teacher who sends them down to the office. The two girls meet with Mr. Simpson alongside their mothers, arguing. They get an automatic two week detention for the fight before Maya asks why Zoë not get a more severe punishment for creating the bashing page. He asks Zoë if it's true and Zoë acts as though she is sincerely sorry for what she did. Maya is asked if she wishes to press charges, but Zoë's mother insists there is no need for that. Maya's mother agrees as well, much to Maya's shock who says that Zoë's actions ruined her life. Zoë's mother insists to Maya that she will handle things and as they walk out, Zoë gives Maya a smirk. Later, Maya rants to Miles about how Zoë gets off scott free for what she did and she and Miles sing together a playful song about the whole situation. Miles jokes that she should "enlighten" everyone about the true evil person Zoë is. In class, Maya volunteers to sing a song and Miles attempts to stop her. He says he wasn't being entirely serious, but Maya still goes through with it. She sings a song while glaring at Zoë about karma and how she wants her "dead". Ms. Oh stops Maya and she says, "Let me guess? Go the office." She gives Zoë a satisfied look as she leaves and Zoë continues to glower. At home, it is revealed that Maya has been suspended for "threatening" Zoë's life and Maya's mother rants on about how Maya shouldn't let any of this bother her. Maya tries to explain herself, but her mother says she should be a better person than her tormentors and rise about their level. However, Maya begins to cry saying how she doesn't get what it's like to have people look at her "like she has a disease" and how she had a random stranger grope her and not even able to come home without people continuing to bully her online. However, her mother still firmly insists she should handle her situation better and Maya excuses herself from the room, overwhelmed in emotion. However, her mother says that if she wants to press charges, they will. Maya asks if she really means it and her mom says that she wants her to know that she is on her side in this and warns her about a trial going to be a long and hard process. Maya requests time to think about it before she made her decision. That night Maya's mother asks Maya if she still wishes to press charges. Maya says that just because Zoë is an evil person, doesn't mean she has to be. Maya says that she wants to move on in her life, especially when she has "things to look forward to" and smiles happily to herself. In Black Or White, 'Tristan calls Zoë out for what she did to Maya. However, Zoë gives Tristan advice to help him deal with his performance. After his performance, she wants to hang out with him and as much as he wants to be friends with her again, he worries of Maya will think since she still hates Zoë. Zoë tells him that she can keep a secret and Tristan decides to keep his friendship with Zoë a secret from Maya. In 'Spiderwebs, Tristan hesitantly tells Maya about Zoë and their renewed friendship. Maya is naturally upset about it, but gives him her blessing. Later, before the play, Maya sneaks in wearing a Turkey outfit due to still being suspended. When seeing Zoë interact closely with Tristan, Maya is clearly upset and remarks how "he and Zoë seem tight". She then shows him a pie box and says that she wishes him to throw the pie at Zoë during the show. Tristan tells her that it could potentially sabotage his performance and the play, but Maya assures him that the little kids will likely love it. He tells her that she and Zoë deserve each other since they care more about revenge then being his friend. Maya tells him that Zoë ruined her life and that ever since she left school due to her suspension, everyone is on Zoë's side. Tristan sarcastically remarks, "Yeah, I wonder why" before walking away from an upset Maya. During the performance, Maya watches glumly as Tristan and Zoë perform their scenes together. Noticing Maya's presence, Zoë throws in an extra hug while excitedly calling Tristan her "bestie", clearly to upset Maya. Feeling sympathetic for Maya, Tristan comes on stage and throws the pie in Zoë's face, inciting laughter from both the kids and Maya gleefully. After the play, Maya thanks Tristan for doing what he did. She asks if he wants to head back to her place just as Zoë walks into the room, cleaning her face off. Both girls immediately demand to know what is going on, looking at Tristan for an answer. Tristan then calls them both turkey's since they care nothing more than beating each other and exacting revenge. He calls Maya his "BFF always and forever" as she knows that just before Maya asks how the pie tasted to Zoë. However, Tristan concludes that since he already exacted Maya's revenge for her, he wants a truce because he wants to be friends with both of them. Both Maya and Zoë make it clear that they still don't like each other, but agree to it. Tristan then declares it a start of a "beautiful friendship" and that they both love the same thing - him. This earns a laugh from both girls. Quotes *Zoë: "So, you two hooking up or what?" Maya: "No... no, definitely not." Zoë: "Awesome! Let's keep it that way." *Zoë: "Never underestimate the power of Gatsby Garcia." (To Tristan) *Zoë: "Everyone thinks she's the sweetheart and I'm the bitch. She stole ''my boyfriend." (Referring to Maya) *Maya in her song about Zoë Rivas: "You were a superstar, now you're a has been Thought we were friends, but you were just acting One day I'll watch you die, maybe in your sleep Put you six feet under so you don't make a peep Watch your back, you're dead with a capital D e e e e eeeee The world will be a much better place with out you, Zo e e e e eeeee" *Margaret Matlin: "Suspended, Maya? For threatening a girl's life?" Maya: "It was a ''song. Do you really think I'm capable of murder?" *(To her mom): "You don't get it, do you? I was groped by a random jerk today and people look at me like I have a disease while Zoë gets to go around laughing and flipping her hair going OMG''!'" *Zoë (after Maya spills her nail polish on her pants): "Do you know ''how had it is to get out nail polish?!" Maya: "Not as hard as it is to get out ''bitch!" Trivia *Zoë tried to replace Maya as Tristan's BFF before he soon became disgusted of her when she got together with Miles, his then-crush. Although Tristan later on renewed his friendship with Zoe in '''Black or White when she gave him helpful advice for his drama class, but keeping it a secret from Maya until Spiderwebs. This when she gave him her "blessing" to be friends with her after he revealed the secret to her. *They have both dated Miles Hollingsworth III. *Maya was the one who revealed that Zoë's character was being killed off of West Drive thanks to her sister, Katie, who had posted the news on her blog. *Both have attempted to throw some type of liquid on each other (Maya attempting to pour bucket of water on her and Miles and Zoe poured a drink on her), although only Zoë succeeded. *Both have gotten in trouble on the first day of school - Maya for getting into a fight with Tori Santamaria and Zoë for throwing her drink on Mr. Perino. *Zoë pretended to be Maya's friend when Maya offered a sincere truce, planning to use Maya's trust as a way to get back at her for "stealing" Miles from her. Zoë later exacted her revenge by tricking her into doing a sexy music video for her song and creating a hate page of Maya following its release. This consisted of her photoshopping Maya's face onto dozens of porn models and releasing them online. This resulted in Maya being bullied and slutshamed in school, getting her branded a slut. *They have gotten into a physical fight with each other. *Their conflict is similar to the heated conflict of former Degrassi graduates Paige and Manny. *This is the second conflict to have a cyberbully plot. The first was the Holly J. and Alli conflict. *They have ended their conflict in Spiderwebs when Tristan forced them to come to a truce. Although they both agree that they still don't like each other, they agreed to end their conflict. Gallery E4t90rtg.jpg Degrassi-premiere-party.jpg Ftg4e5rt.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h33m14s62.jpg let-the-fighting-beginning.png zoe-got-hands.png swjgth.png end-of-fight.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-01-08h16m54s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h17m48s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h17m32s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h14m13s114.png vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h17m56s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-15-00h05m25s181.png Normal 1YGM002.jpg normal_YGM113.jpg normal_YGM116.jpg normal_YGM117.jpg normal_YGM118.jpg normal_YGM119.jpg Normal 1YOK001.jpg Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg 13x13_57.png 13x13_58.png 13x13_59.png degrassi-1316-recap-16.jpg|truce Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Season 13